My Cold Konoha Valentine
by windwhisprer
Summary: Valentine's Day sucks. It's only a day where people buy toys and shiny rocks for each other. But maybe, after thirtytwo hours of being shackled to a random Konoha girl, Gaara will see the light. Gaahina Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, Gaara would be with Hinata, Shikamaru would be dating Ino, Temari would be shot, Itachi would be a pansy, and Haku wouldn't have been killed. So clearly, I don't own anything. Which sucks.

**Summary: **Valentine's Day sucks. It's only a day where people buy toys and shiny rocks for each other. But maybe, after thirty-two hours of being shackled to a random Konoha girl, Gaara will see the light. Gaahina

**My Cold Konoha Valentine**

Gaara headed down the Konoha streets, his hands in his pockets. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground, the air crisp as ever. He was bundled up as tightly as could be. He had made the mistake once of coming to Konoha in the winter without a jacket, and had ever since regretted it. He pulled the wool scarf closer to him, trying deperatly to keep himself warm. He saw many others walking down the street, in nothing but a thin jacket. Unfourtunatly, Gaara was used to the harsh heat, and not the cold.

He had been invited down by Tsuande, who said they had to renew the treatie between Suna and Konoha. Gaara had reluctantly agreed. Temari and Kankuro had to stay behind, they said something about a something and asked him if he would be alright by himself. Gaara had simply glared.

The door to a shop burst open, and a man and a woman stepped out in front of him. The woman happily holding many gifts, the man staring patheticly down at his empty wallet. A rather plump man waved to them, with a bright smile on his face. He then glanced over at Gaara, who was huddled under four coats, two hats a scarf, and seventeen gloves.

"Happy Early Valentine's Day there," he said, causing Gaara's brow to furr together in confusion.

"What?" he asked. He couldn't help it. It was as though the man was speaking in another language.

"Do you have Valentine's gifts for all your loved ones?" He asked.

There were so many things wrong with that sentance, Gaara didn't know where to begin.

So instead, the sixteen-year-old looked at him as though he were an idiot. "What is Valentine's day?"

The man chuckled. "Don't tell me you haven't heard of Valentines day?" He asked. Gaara shook his head, and the man frowned. "Come in, my boy."

Gaara stepped inside, for the sole fact that the store was heated.

The man led him over to a stand of Valentine's cards and pulled one out with a heart and a peom, showing it to the boy. "Valentine's is a day where people show the ones that they love, that they love them." He said. "You give them gifts, and cards, and you tell them how much they mean to you."

Gaara still stared at him. "What are you supposed to give them?"

"Stuff like chocolates, and jewlerary. Cards, and stuffed animals. Things like that." The man assured with a nod. "Do you have someone you could give stuff to?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Common boy, you must have someone." This had officially gone from a lesson, to a sales gimick.

The bell on the door rang as a dark haired Hyuuga girl stepped in, a bright smile on her face. Her cheeks were tinted slightly red from the cold, which was a nice change from her usually pale skin. "Ohayo Hisashi-san," she said, wipping her feet on the mat.

The man turned to face her, grinning. "Ah, Hinata-chan. What're you doing back here? I though you came in for everything yesterday."

Hinata gave a small smile. "I though I did too, but one of the maid at our estate, Mya-san, her daughter is ill, and I wanted to get her a gift for Valentine's day."

The old man chuckled. "You're such a kind hearted girl, Hinata-chan. Plus, you alone are keeping my buissness alive." Hinata smiled shyly and was about to brouse around when she saw Gaara, and froze. Gaara of course, pretending not to notice, was brousing through cards, as though he'd have someone to give them to. Hinata, thinking he hadn't spotted her, moved to find a gift.

After a few moments of blissful silence, Naruto and Sakura burst through the door. "Ow- damnit! How does this thing come off!" Naruto cried, tugging at his wrist, that seemed to be conneted to Sakura's.

Sakura quickly smacked him over the head. "Stop squirming!"

Gaara looked over at them with narrowed eyes, his curiousity drawn by the small amount of chakra, bonding Naruto's wrist to Sakura's. It was a chakra shackle alright. And a pretty strong one.

"Hey Gaara," Narurto said blinking, surprised to see the red-headed Kazekage standing in a card shop, next to a row of Valentine's cards. That was definatly the last place anyone would think of looking for Gaara.

Gaara, figuring now he was caught, turned towards the blonde haired gennin. "Naruto." He said in aknowlagement.

"What're you doing in Konoha?" Sakura asked, her attention drawn by the appearence of the Kazekage.

"I'm supposed to have a meeting with Tsunade-sama," he informed them calmly.

"Then what're you doing in here?" Naruto asked, completely direct with his question.

"It's warm," Gaara said with a shrug.

The dark haired Hyuuga girl suddenly bumped into him, her vision blocked by many gifts she had picked out. With a crash, she fell to the floor, the gifts falling everywhere.

"Hinata." Sakura squeaked in surprise, as she bent down to help the girl.

Gara meerly stood there.

"What are you doing with all these gifts, Hinata?" Naruto asked, eyeing her as she got to her feet.

"Well," she started. "I came in for one, but then I remembered all these other people I forgot, so I ended up buying... a lot." She said sheepishly.

Sakura smirked and looked over at Hinata, then Gaara, then finally Naruto. Naruto, had once in his life caught the hint, with the same smirk. Gaara was suddenly on his guard. A smirk like that meant trouble.

But it was too late. It was almost a blur, as Naruto made hand seals. Rabbit. Dragon. Tiger. Gaara didn't recognise the pattern. Naruto smirked.

"Think fast!" He said, tapping Gaara's wrist ever so tightly. Gaara stared at him as though he were an idiot. He then tapped Hinata's wrist, who looked at him, equally disturbed. Naruto then made the weirdest hand seal he'd ever seen, and suddenly, Gaara's wrist snapped to Hinata's, and the duo from Team Seven burst out laughing. Gaara eyed his wrist, and saw it was a chakra shackle, the exact same kind that was on Sakura and Naruto's wrists.

"What is this?" Hinata cried, trying to pull apart from the Kazekage.

"It's a chakra shackle," Naruto said, after he calmed down. "It's a kind Fuzzy Brows made up. He used it on us too," Naruto held up his hand, showing it attached to Sakura's wrist.

"You two are stuck that way until Seven o'clock on Valentine's." Sakura finished.

Gaara was horrified, but didn't show it. He would be stuck with the Hyuuga girl for Thirty-two hours! That was.. just..! His mind couldn't even begin to comprehend it. And by the look on Hinata's face, she was as shocked as he was.

"W-wait! Y-you don't..." Hinata's voice trailed, off and before they knew it, the Team Seven duo was gone.

Hinata tried to head over to the counter, to purchuse her things, Gaara following. "Gomen... Kazekage-sama," she whispered silently, paying for the items.

He eyed her. This was the girl that was always apologizing. Ugh, this was going to be hell. "It's not your fault."

"Gomen..."

"Stop apologizing." She went to say something again, when he covered her mouth. He knew what she was going to say. "Look," he said. "I have a meeting with the Hokage, then we can do whatever errands you have to run." Then what? He had no idea.

She nodded, and he released her. The two headed out of the store and down the street. He was glad that Temari and Kankuro were back in Sand. If they saw him like this, all hell would break loose. The two headed towards the Hokage's office in silence. When he entered the building, no one questioned him, or the girl that was physicly attached to his wrist.

He enetered her office without knocking, which the Hokage had gotten used to. She turned in her chair and looked up, as the Hyuuga girl and the Kazekage stepped in, their wrists connected. A sly smile appeared on Tsuande's face when she saw this. "Well, well, Gaara-sama, I didn't know you were bringing your girlfriend."

"Lay off," Gaara snapped, crossing the room easily, half-dragging Hinata behind him.

"I'm kidding," the Hokage said, as she leaned back in her chair. "That's Rock Lee's justu. 'The youthful handcuffs of love' or whatever he calls it. He's got half the shinobi in Konoha stuck together."

"I don't care. Just get it off me," Gaara said, glaring at the fifth Hokage as she started to twist her chair around.

"No can do Kazekage-sama, you're stuck like that until seven pm tomorrow. I've already tried to get it off Kakashi and Iruka," she chuckled. "It just won't come off." Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the image of the great Kakashi stuck to Iruka with no way to anul the justu.

Gaara growled. "Well, if you're not going to help me with this problem, then at least stop spinning so we can get the matter of the treaty underway."

Tsunade stopped spinning imedietly. "Ah yes," she said, digging through her drawers and pulling out papers. "Come sit, we have some things to put together."

---

It was dark out when they finished. Hinata didn't think it was physicly possable for a meeting to stretch out that long, and decided never to let herself become Hokage. Then the thought that one day she would be the Hyuuga clan leader came to mind, and she paled.

The two teenagers stepped out into the snow, a new blanket being rained down apon them. Gaara huddled closer to his scarf, trying to hide from the cold as snowflakes started to cloack his eyelashes. Hinata herself, found the snow quite wonderful. She let a thin layer start to collect in her hair, and loved the sound of the crunch beneath her feet.

"Are you cold, Kazekage-sama?" she asked, out of mild curiousity, as he only huddled deeper into his scarf.

"Y-yes," he said through chattering teeth. Hinata had to do her best not to giggle. He was Kazekage of a powerful village, and had a demon sealed inside him, and yet was brought down simply by the cold.

"I promise, when we get to the Hyuuga main house, it will be warm." He nodded, unable to speak at the moment. And once again they were thrown into silence. The Hyuuga girl moved the heavy bag, containing her gifts, from one hand to the other, akwardly trying to hold onto it. Finally, Gaara had had enough.

"Just give me the bag," he said, taking the bag from her and easily carrying it. She smiled softly.

"Arigato."

"Don't mention it."

Silence seemed to find them again, as they headed down the street. Finally, the Hyuuga main house appeared in the darkness, as the two stepped into the big gates that sourounded it. It was hudge, which made sense, seeing as all of the Hyuuga clan lived in this one building. As the two entered, a woman that looked in her late thirties stood next to the door, helping Hinata get off her jacket and such.

"It's alright, Mya-san." Hinata said shyly, as the woman backed off.

"How was your day, Hinata-sama?" the woman asked, as the two stepped into the house. Gaara spotted the woman casting him glances every once in a while.

"It was fine. I have Aoyomie's gift," Hinata said, as Gaara set the large bag down.

"Oh really, Hinata-sama, you shouldn't have," Mya said, smiling brightly at the young woman. Gaara felt the same. It made no sense to him why Hinata would blow her money on cheap gifts for some kid.

"I wanted to, really," Hinata said, before catching her glances. "Mya-san, this is Gaara-sama, the Kazekage of Suna."

Mya, realizing at once who he was, bowed hastily. "My apoligizes for not recognising you sooner, Kazekage-sama." He meerly grunted in reply. He was officially starting to hate that title.

"I will send Tea and extra bedsheets to your room, Hinata-sama," the woman said. She didn't dare question why the Kazekage of Suna was in the Hyuuga house, why his hand was presently glued to hers, or why he was here so late at night.

"Don't bother," Gaara inturputed. "I don't sleep." She nodded, a little confused, before scurrying off.

Hinata led him down a hallway, careful not to drag him. She had seen the Kazekage in battle, and wanted to do anything she could not to annoy him. Although, being stuck to the man didn't really help. A nearby door suddenly opened, sending Tenten flying out. Neji following. Hinata couldn't help but see Tenten's hand stuck to Neji's the percice way her hand was stuck to Gaara's.

"I told you not to- Oh Hello Hinata." Tenten said brightly, her mood instantly changing after she spotted the shy Hyuuga girl.

"Konbanwa Tenten," Hinata said with a small smile. Tenten spotted the joined hands and smirked.

"Lee got you too?" She asked. Hinata shook her head.

"It was Naruto-kun, and Sakura-chan." Tenten visably winced.

"Ouch. That Naruto is a troublemaker." She said. Neji growled at her, but then caught sight of the Kazekage, and growled further. Gaara glared back, and the air imedietly became thick with tension. They hated each other with a passion; it was clear. Tenten and Hinata looked between each other, before finally, Tenten pulled him down the hall, the opisite direction that Hinata and Gaara were heading.

"What the-"

"Common Neji! We're spending the night at my house! I don't like this place!" She declared, dragging Neji around a corner. Hinata smiled slightly, before they continued down the hall. She opened a door and stepped inside, showing a small room. There was a dresser, and a few scrolls and weapons, scattered on the floor, but besides that it was pretty clean.

Hinata took her seat on the floor, staring down on the ground uncomfterbly. She absentmindedly started to draw circles in the floor, wondering exactly how this was going to work. Mya came in a few minutes after, carrying a tray of tea. She set it down on the ground, then started to pull the futon from a nearby cubboard. She didn't speak, and most of all she didn't ask questions. After her job was done, she gave a small smile and left the room.

Hinata poured herself a cup of tea, then one for Gaara. She handed him his cup with a smile. "It's green tea," she said. "It's quite relaxing. It helps me sleep at night." Gaara had raised the cup to his lips, but when she mentioned the part about sleep, he put it right back down on the ground. He could not let himself, under any circumstances, let himself sleep. Every time he fell asleep, there was a good chance the Shukaku would take over. That was something he could not afford. At least, not anymore.

She finished her cup and stiffened a yawn. She really wanted to go to sleep, but thought it would be rude to leave Gaara awake. One night up wouldn't kill her.

"You should get some sleep," Gaara said, as if reading her thoughts. "I won't mind."

She nodded her head. She knew it was rude but it was exhausting trying to keep up with Gaara and Tsunade, talking about this and that. She had wanted to be of some kind of help, since she had to sit through the meeting anyway. Slowly, she crawled into bed, and laid down. Gaara sat next to her, having to be within Two and a half feet of her. He grumbled something and looked away, Hinata blushed slightly and hid unde the blanket. The thought that Gaara would be up all night watching her, sent shivvers down her spine.

She glanced up momentarily at a small rag doll that sat atop her bookshelf. She slept with the doll, secretly every night. She had ever since she was little. She wondered if she would get through the night without it. Without having something to hold onto, to make the fear and nightmares fgo away. Hinata closed her eyes, and decided she might as well try.

Before she knew it, the girl had lost consciousness.

Gaara watched her for a while, as he used to do with his siblings when he was young. She seemed to stir, as if troubled by something in her dreams, Gaara of course, paid no mind. After a while, he decided it boring, and laid down on the hard, cold ground next to her, staring unblinking up at the ceiling. Hinata stirred and he looked over at her. She rolled over and snuggled up to his chest, as soon as she did that, it seemed the tourmenting all but melted away. Gaara bolted upright, never had someone gotten that close to him before.

He tried to back away, but found it quite hard, seeing as his hand was connected to hers. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his face hot. He'd never felt something like that before. Ater a minute, he found it quite childish to have gotten so stirred up over a girl. He gently sat back down and watched her momentarily, before daring to take his spot back down on the ground again.

Bam! Again! He bolted upright! She had gotten too close again! As soon as he had moved through, Hinata's brows furred together, and she groaned quietly. Her hands outstretched, it was as though she was looking for him. Her hand clasped around his right hand, the one connected to her wrist, and she tried to pull him closer.

Caught off guard, he tumbled down silently next to her, as she found herself holding his arm as though it was her only mean of life. Gaara couldn't move. He could hear his heart beating clearly in his ears. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins. He could feel every nerve on his body spike when she stirred. He had never experienced something so puzziling. He knew what anger felt like, he knew what sadness felt like. He'd newly discovered what relief and peace felt like. But this... this _thing _was screwing up everything. He had no idea what he felt or what he wanted! He dared to move, dared to breath, for fear that something would go horribly, horribly wrong.

So he sat completely still. Throughout the rest of the night.

---

Hinata ran a brush through her hair. Gaara stood next to her. He seemed even more uptight this morning then usual, and wondered what was wrong with the young Kazekage. She turned to look at him with a smile on her face. "Well," she said. "I just have a few things to deliver, and then we can do whatever it is you want."

He grunted in reply and turned his back.

Hinata picked up her bag with a sigh and they turned to leave.

It was Kiba's house first, then Shino's. In two hours, they managed to travel all across Konoha in a zig zag pattern. Finally, they came to Mya's small, shaggy bungilo house.

Gaara pulled his scarf closer to him. It seemed colder then yesterday. Hell, all days in Konoha were cold. Gaara silently made an oath never to come to Konoha between the months of Septermber through May. He knew he had eleminated the spring and fall months as well, but he couldn't take his chances.

"This is our last stop," Hinata said as they stepped up to the house and knocked on the door. "I know Mya-san has today off."

Mya opened the door and smiled brightly at the two. "Come in, Hinata-sama, Kazekage-sama. Aoyomie-chan is in her room." Mya stepped back to let the two into the small bungilo. Hinata took off her shoes and headed to Aoyomie's room, forgetting momentarily she was attached to the Kazekage.

She knocked before entering, as the nine year old girl sat up in her futon. She was very pale, and looked quite thin, with heavy bags under each eye. "Hinata-sama..." she whispered, her voice harsh and brittle. "For a while, I didn't think you would come."

"I know," Hinata said, sitting down next to the futon. "I knew I would be here the longest, so I saved you for last." Hinata reached into her bag and pulled out a large rabbit holding a heart that said, "be mine". Aoyomie's face lit up the minute she saw it, and clutched it tightly to her chest.

"Arigato! Arigato! Arigato, Hinata-sama," she whispered, her eyes bright with glee.

Hinata smiled. "I'm glad I could make you happy." She said.

The two girls started chatting idly, as Gaara watched, disinterested. He made a mental note to kill the blonde-haired kistune later, and Rock Lee too, just for good measure. He could have been part-way back to Suna by now, and out of the dreaded cold. Gaara hated cold. He could not stress that enough. And listening to the two girls chat about this and that, was easily as annoying. Whoever would spend an entire day doing this of their own free will was insane in Gaara's books.

"Well," Hinata said, getting to her feet. "I'm sorry Aoyomie-chan, but we must be going. I'll come back and see you again tomorrow, ne?"

The nine-year-old nodded her head enthusiasticly. "Please do!" She then blinked and glanced over at Gaara, who she had not given much thought to earlier. "Uh, Mister? Are you coming back too?" Gaara glanced over at being adressed. "Because, if you're Hinata-sama's friend, then I want to hopefully get to know you better, because I want to meet all of Hinata-sama's friends, and maybe, I can have great friends like her too!"

Hinata smiled, and Gaara shook his head. "I won't be coming to see you. I have to start heading back to Suna before nightfall."

"Oh," Aoyomie said, clearly saddened. "If you ever wanna come back, I would realy like to talk to you!" she said, hopping to get her meaning across.

Gaara hesitated before nodding, and Aoyomie's eyes lit up.

"Goodbye, Aoyomie-chan," Hinata said as the two turned from the room.

"Ja ne Hinata-sama," came the reply.

Mya smiled at them, leading them back to the door. "I want to thank you for stopping by Hinata-sama, it means so much," she said.

"It was my pleasure," Hinata said, returning the smile. "I want to come back tomorrow and see how she's doing. Is that ok?"

"Of course!" Mya said. "If you ever want to come over, please do so. Don't worry about asking."

Hinata smiled and thanked her, before the two stepped back out into the light. It was almost noon, and Hinata was starting to get hungry. She said nothing though, as the two headed down the streets. The snow started to fall again, and Gaara cursed into the fabric of his scarf. It just wouldn't stop here!

"Why... did you do that?" Gaara asked suddenly, catching Hinata off guard.

"What?" she asked, glancing momentarily over at him.

"Why did you give that kid a present? Why are you so obsessed over this stupid holiday?" he asked. It honestly made no sense to him. Why would sopmeone go so far for these people?

Hinata took her time, choosing her words carefully, before finally answering. "It's because," she said. "I love this holiday. Valentine's day is not just about pointing out who's got a boyfriend, or a compitition to see who gets the better gifts," she paused. "To me, it's telling the people you love that you love them. And to me, that means a lot."

Now his curiosity had been spiked. "Why?"

"Because growing up, my father always looked down on me. My cousin Neji never really respected me, and Hanabi always hated me straight to the core. So love... was never a big thing in my household. So now, every year, I go all our to show people what they mean to me, and I never leave anyone out, because I don't want anyone to be shunned or feel as though the aren't loved." She managed, before looking up at him with those wide, violet eyes, waiting for his response.

Gaara also took his time to chose his words. "Oh," was all he found was the apropriate thing to say. This girl was so different then what he was used to, she was kind and generious, always thinking of others before herself.

"You're cold again, aren't you?" HInata asked. "Well, I know a nice place where we could get lunch, and it'll warm you up for sure."

At the mention of heat, Gaara nodded.

The pair soon found themselves in a small cafe. Gaara looked around intrested. The place was warm. He didn't really care if the food was crappy. It was warm. The two sat down at a table, and a waitress soon came. Gaara didn't care what he ate, so he left it up to her. She ordered something and the woman walked off to fill out their orders. It seemed like half a minute later, she came back with two steaming cups of warm liquid, and set them on the table. Gaara stared at it, he rarely had hot drinks in the dessert. It wasn't very smart. After all, you would only overheat. He cupped his hands around it and felt a shock of warmth go through him instantly.

"It's hot chocolate," Hinata explained, as she brought her own cup to her lips. "You'll like it." She assured.

He drank down some of the liquid, instantly regretting it. He had drank too much too fast, and his tongue lit aflame. "Careful," Hinata said. "It's hot." Of course it was hot! Gaara had figured that out when he saw the steam. He was going to remark with something rude, but instead, simply raised the cup to his mouth, blew on it, before taking a careful sip.

The food came and went, they both enjoyed a lovely lunch. Gaara had ordered another hot chocolate after he had finished his lunch, and decided he liked the warm liquid. He sipped it carefully, before Hinata spoke.

"What's it like in the dessert?" she asked, looking up at him. He looked at her oddly.

'Why would you want to know?" he shot back.

Hinata looked down at the table shyly, traing the patterns in the wood with her eyes. "Because, I've never been there," she admitted. "And I always wanted to see it."

"It's miles and miles of sand," Gaara said, as he drank down more. "It's nothing extraordinary."

"But, all I've ever known was trees." He had never thought of it like that. He had to admit, when he first came to Konoha when he was tweleve, he had been shocked at the amount of trees. He had never seen so many in one place before, although, back then, he was too cold to admit anything.

"Well," he said slowly. "It gets really hot during the day... and really cold at night." He said. "It's quite odd."

Hinata smiled. "I heard it was something like that," she said. "Thank you, Kazekage-sama."

"Just," he said strongly, before letting his sentance hang. "Just.. call me Gaara."

Hinata smiled slightly, then nodded. "Alright, Gaara-san."

---

The day surprisingly went by fast, and before they knew it, Gaara and Hinata were waiting down their last hour in the park. There were many couples walking along the park, exchanging gifts and talking. Enjoying in the love of Valentine's day, while Hinata and Gaara sat akwardly upon a bench.

Hinata was desperatly trying to find something to start a conversation with, but she was completely out of ideas. She was surprised when it was Gaara, who took the chance to speak.

"What is a, 'true blue sky'?" He asked. A man had once asked him this when he was on a mission, and it had bugged him ever since. He had asked a few others, but never got an answer that truely seemed right.

"What?" Hinata asked, looking over at him in confusion.

Gaara looked up at the blue sky, the western part of the sky dipped in reds, yellows, and oranges. "What is a 'true blue sky'?" he repeated.

Hinata took her time to look up at the sky. "I don't know," she said after a long time of thought. "It's impossable to say which sky is the 'true blue sky', in my opinion." She paused. "But, I've seen a lot of skies, and they're all different," once again, a pause. "But they're beautiful in their own way... so, I would have to say, there is no such thing."

Gaara gave a tiny, begining of what might have one day been a smirk. "I would have to agree..." Gaara suddenly beame very groggy, he couldn't tell what was going on, before a snap caught his attention and his eyes flew open. Damnit! He had almost fallen asleep! This girl made his far too relaxed!

"It's off," Hinata said, rubbing her wrist. Gaara looked down and saw the shackles were broken, the small peices of chakra disintergrating. Of course, the Kazekage didn't miss the disapointment in her words.

Gaara then got to his feet. "Then, I guess I shoud be going," he said.

"Gaara-san.. could you..." Hinata trailed off. he turned his dull green eyes over to her, patiently waiting for an answer. "I know it's a lot to ask, but could you please... maybe... just stay one more night, in Konoha?" She asked, timidly diverting her eyes.

Gaara looed at her, confused. "I will. But, I'm going to check into an inn, I do not wish to impose on you." Or have to sleep in the same room...

Hinata nodded. "I understand. What time.. do you think you'll be leaving in the morning?" She asked.

Gaara took a moment to think. "Six thirty."

Hinata nodded. "I'll meet you at the gates tomorrow at six thirty, I have something for you." Without waiting for a reply, the girl turned and headed off.

---

Gaara waited by the gates the next morning. It was Six fifty-nine. He had waisted an entire half an hour waiting for this girl to show up. His mind told him to move, but his feet wouldn't let him. He was stuck in an internal battle. The worst part was, mornings in Konoha were really cold! He shifted his stance and shivvered, hoping she could come before he froze his toes off.

Finally, she appeared, and stopped next to him. She seemed to be panting heavily. "Thank you, Gaara-san, for not leaving yet." She said, as she bent over on her knees. Her jacket was half zipped up, her hair was a mess, and she was still in pajama's. It was no doubt she had slept in until now. "Here."

She held out an envolope to him. Curious, he accepted it, and looked it over. "Please," she said. "Don't look at it until you get back to Suna."

He then nodded and turned to leave.

"And Gaara..." He glanced over his shoulder at her momentarily. "Happy Late Valentine's day." She said with a weak smile. He nodded in thanks, and disapeared into the early morning fog.

---

The Kazekage sat down at his desk, looking over the mounds of paperwork. He was gone three days and it looked as though the village had screwed itself in every possable way. He was half expecting to see Grass nins on the horizon declaring war.

He sighed, and looked over the work he had to do. Sometimes, he was glad he didn't sleep. This way, he might be able to get all the work done by the time hell froze over.

He stood up to grab a pen when a small white envolope fell out of his pocket and drifted soundlessly to the floor. Curious, Gaara loked over at it. After a moment of hesitation, he bent down and picked up the envolope.

Carefully, as if the paper would disintergrate in his hands, he opened it and pulled the card out from inside.

It had a picture of a bear on the front of it, looking a cute as possable, holding a valentine behind it's back. As confused as someone could be, he opened the card.

_Gaara, _it read.

_I know it must have been a pain to you, having to spend almost two days with some girl from Konoha, and I'm sorry if I annoyed you. Please, I did not intend for it to happen. But, I wanted to give you this valentine, to show that you are now one of my friends, weather you like it or not. Because, I got to know you, and I enjoyed having you around. Aoyomie would really like to see you again sometime. _

_I just wanted you to know, that I never forget anyone. Not even the Kazekage of Suna. _

_-Hyuuga Hinata_

Gaara felt something hard in the envolope and pulled out a chocolate heart. Slowly, he unwrapped it, and popped it in his mouth. Giving an almost-smik, he leaned back in his chair, running his tongue over the candy. After a minute, he sat up, and tried to find a blank peice of paper and a pen.

---

Hinata had gotten up late that morning, and was running a brush through her hair as she headed down the hallway. She had promised to meet Sakura for lunch today. The Hyuuga girl ended up tripping over her loose socks, and landing painfully on her face. Slowly, she got up, heaving a groan.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" Mya asked, bending down next to her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, as she got to her feet.

"I've been trying to find you," she said, as she reached into her pocket. "This letter came from Suna today and I needed to give it to you."

At the mention of Suna, Hinata looked over at her. She accepted the letter with a thank you and loked it over. There were absoloutly no marks on the outside of the envolope, which made Hinata wonder. She pulled her shoes on and headed out, still staring wide eyed at the envolope, as if it wasn't really there. Trying to see if it was real or not.

"Hinata."

She gave a shriek of surprise and looked over at Sakura, who stood next to her. "Ah, Sakura-chan, Gomen.."

"It's fine..." Sakura said, leading the girl to her seat at the ramen stand. Hinata's eyes were still glued to the sheet of paper. "What's that?" Sakura asked, noticing her friend's concentration.

"It's a letter, from Suna." She said.

"Oh," Sakura said in her sly voice. "I guess you and Gaara really hit it off," Sakura said with a smirk.

Hinata shot her a look, before turning back to the letter. "Well, we can only hope," Hinata said, not realizing exactly what she said. Her fingernail slid under the seal, and popped it open. She pulled out a peice of paper, and opened it up.

_Hyuuga Hinata _It read.

_I must admit, my time in Konoha was not wasted. I managed to get semi-used to the cold down there, and was introduced to the wonderful drink, "Hot chocolate". It was an intresting experience to be stuck to a woman for thirty-two hours. I have never spent that much time with someone before. It was... _The sentance trailed off, with a few scribble marks, before continuing. _Well, I talked to Temari, and she said girls like shiny rocks. So, I hope you enjoy this shiny rock. _

_-Sabaku No Gaara _

_Kazekage of Sunagakure _

_Wind Country_

"Shiny rock?" Hinata asked in confusion. She reached into the envolope and pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace. Hinata couldn'y help but gasp.

"Hinata. That's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed behind her.

Hinata looked it over, the crystal glinting in the sun. She smiled tio herself, hooking it around her neck. It was indeed, a very, shiny rock. Hinata looked down at the pendent, seeing it gracefully lie on her neck. She twirled it in her fingers, before smiling to herself.

This Valentine's day was the best she had ever had. She wondered monentarily, if Gaara felt the same. Looking down at the "shiny rock" on her breast, she knew he did.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow! This started as one little short oneshot. But WOW! This was not short at ALL! I like it though, it stretched a bit, but I think in the end, it all worked out. The part also, about the "true blue sky" I would like to say that is from Kino's journey. And I don't own that quote. And if you don't know what Kino's jouney is, I suggest you check it out, it's a great anime.

Also, the part where Hinata keeps grabbing onto Gaara in he sleep, (teehee) yes, people will do that. If someone has slept with a bedtoy their entire lives, and clutches it in their sleep, then one night is without it, they will find the cloest thing to them and grab it. Such as a pillow... blanket... Gaara... ect.

Well, I hope you liked this. It was a pain to write, but I'm glad I did. Happy Valentine's day.


End file.
